30 Days in Cali
by XxWitheringxX
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a spontaneous writer who likes to travel the world as she works. Natsume Hyuuga is a unknown painter who needs inspiration. When they meet, falling in love wasn't in the agenda, but many things can happen in California.
1. The Days before Cali

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for clicking on my first fic! Please tell me what you think about it!_

_~Enjoy!_

********

****

****

******

* * *

**

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-( 30 Days in Cali )-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.**

********

**

* * *

**

********

**Chapter 1: The Days before Cali**

"Mikan, where will you be going next?" It was a beautiful afternoon day on the streets of Tokyo when a group of five young ladies were having lunch together in a small café just down the road. The beautiful girl with the auburn brown hair turned up from her strawberry milkshake to the girl with faded pink hair.

"Um…I booked a flight this morning, but where was it to?" She bit her lower lip and thought hard. "Oh right! California…I'm writing a novel about summer love affaires, so California would be a good place."

"Ooh, summer love affaires, I smell another best seller from our lovely and talented Mikan Sakura." The auburn brown haired girl blushed. "Anna you flatter me." "When you leaving?" "Uh….tomorrow morning and I'll be back in Tokyo around 30 days." The girl beside Anna started to sigh, "I wish I can have a job that I can travel the world with."

"You do get to travel the world idiotic Nonoko." The girl with jet black hair and amethyst eyes murmured. "Yeah I do, I get to go to other laboratories in the world, and I never actually get a chance to explore." She heaved another sigh. "Nonoko, it's called a job, not a vacation." Mikan said with a smile. "Yeah and think about the money." All their eyes met with amethyst eyes. Stared, and then giggled.

"I can't believe how fast time gone by, to think we were high school students to having very successful jobs, speaking of old times, how's Ruka-pyon Hotaru?" Mikan smiled bigger when Hotaru didn't say anything.

"He's fine."

"Yeah and my granny is fine too, but we don't want to hear that, we want to hear the dirt." A girl with seaweed green curled short hair at the end of the table said as she stirred her green tea ice cream milkshake. Hotaru narrowed her glare at the girl. She shuddered a bit. "Sumire is right, we want to hear the details," Anna agreed. "Mostly the dirt though." Nonoko added.

"Fine, but you got to pay me. My dirt doesn't come cheap either." Hotaru said calmly as she held out her hand, waiting to have bills and coins in there to take up the emptiness. And she was right, grumbling, everyone took out 10 yen out of their pocket, that's what Hotaru mostly settle for when it comes to secrets.

"Now start talking." Sumire demanded. "Okay, so we went on a date last week, it was perfect, 5 star restaurant, beautiful décor, and Ruka was by my side."

"Aw…" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. Hotaru gave them a small glare. "Sorry, continue please."

"Anyway, after we ate, we went on a small walk in the park. And the scenery was just right, calm blue moon, the cool air, the cologne—" "He was wearing cologne?" Sumire blurted. "Right, keeping quiet…" Hotaru continued on, "Then he leaned in, and so did I…" "Oh my gosh! This would be perfect for my novel." Mikan squealed. Hotaru ignored it, she pictured the scene in her mind already, and nothing can break this rerun in her head. "And then we kissed."

The girls squealed like elementary girls when they just have been gone shopping with their best friends. "I consider that the most romantic kiss ever." Mikan declared. Anna and Nonoko nodded their head vigorously. "How long did the kiss last?" Sumire asked. "That would be 5 bucks." Sumire rolled her eyes, but dropped 5 yen in the genius' hand. "Okay, it lasted about two minutes."

"Ooh…someone's in love!" Sumire song sang. "Was it français? I mean Ruka is half French, so he got to know how to do it French style…" She trailed off her sentence, knowing if she finished it she would be in big trouble.

Mikan laughed at the scene. She was really happy that her best friend found her missing piece. And she wondered how she can not be so lucky in her own love life. She had created her own fantasy of her perfect first kiss, but it never came true. Yes, she never gotten her first kiss, most people would be shock to hear that, she was beautiful in high school yet never gotten a kiss? Most girls would be worry as hell about turning into one of those lonely cat ladies. But not Mikan, she was waiting for the right prince.

"_Maybe in a couple of years I'll find him." _She thought dreamily as she pictures how she would meet this true love of hers. _"Someone sweet and caring, someone who'll walk around the whole universe for me, I hope there's someone out there like that for me."_

_

* * *

_

. ● ● ● ● ● _Art Studio in Osaka_● ● ● ● ●

* * *

"Yo Natsume, are you in there?" It was Ruka Nogi knocking on the door; he was the guy that every single girl had seen fantasizing about when they saw him. He had the look, azure blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and a pretty face. Girls wanted him, though they also knew his heart belonged to the lucky money loving bitch, Hotaru Imai. But there was still one hot guy who was still single.

The door that Ruka had been knocking on opened up. Ruka gave his best friend a smile. Yep, Ruka's best friend who is totally classified as a hot guy was single. He had more than the look, he had the look that out looked every guy on this planet; he had the look that would make every girl pretty herself for him, the look that any girl would get obsessed just by looking at him for less than a minute. He had deep crimson red eyes, messy raven hair, and a total hot body. And his face was just as good. The best part, he's single.

Maybe you're hoping he is millionaire, a CEO of a big company, or maybe even a god. But he's just a plain unknown painter. He loves to paint; it gave him a reason to live. "Working on another painting?" Ruka asked. "Yeah, come in and see it for yourself." The art studio was the same as last time Ruka saw it, but new paintings of the world were hung. In his opinion, Ruka thought Natsume was a great painter, the best of the best. But other people thought it was pretty good but it didn't have the touch.

Ruka rolled his eyes thinking about the touch. Natsume asked them what the touch was, they replied "Only the artist know where to find to touch." What kind of answer is that? They weren't on a T.V. show that they had to say something mysterious and full of wisdom. Natsume wanted a straight answer, but never got one. Ruka remembers all those years that Natsume looked for the touch. He looked within nature, within the earth, within souls. Then he would paint it, but no, it just didn't have the touch.

And even one day, a man suggested that he should quit art and become a doctor, a lawyer, or a male supermodel. That made Natsume mad, and went painting like crazy. What the man said was true, he could be all those things, but it doesn't mean it was for him, he liked art, and he just needed to find the touch. And that's what he's planning to find.

A new painting was placed on the painting stand, this time it was a magnificent painting of the famous Niagara Falls. Every stroke was done with talent and genuine thinking. But something was not right, Ruka could feel it every time he looks at one of Natsume's paintings, though never say anything.

"Wow…this is one of your best!" Ruka said.

Natsume gave a small smiled. "Hope so, I've worked on it for a couple of weeks now."

They sat down on the couch together, waiting for someone to say something. And finally, Natsume did, "So, do I get to meet this long term girlfriend of yours?" Ruka immediately blushed hard.

"M-m-maybe in two months," He stammered. "I plan to propose to her then…"

"Wow, some girl really got your heart." Natsume chuckled when Ruka sneered.

"You dating anyone, Natsume?" You do know that every girl you pass by faints later." Natsume smirked. "Yeah, quite aware, but it's not like I'm going to turn 30 anytime soon, I'm still 21, I got time. But in the meantime—"

"You'd be looking for the touch right?"

Natsume nodded. "Where you off this time?" "I have a flight to California tomorrow morning."

Ruka glanced at his watch, "Shit, 4 already? I got a date with Hotaru tonight. Where's the nearest bus station here?" "Just down the road." "'Kay, thanks! I catch up with you after your trip. By the way, when you returning?" Ruka asked as he ran out the door.

"In about 30 days." Natsume called down.

"Natsume, promise me you'll look for some love when your there." Ruka called back. And then Ruka disappeared from the flight of stairs.

"I just need to find the touch, I don't need any girls right now…" He muttered to himself.

It's too bad that destiny have another plans, Mikan Sakura will definitely not meet the guy she wants. And Natsume Hyuuga will definitely need a girl. All there's left to do is go to Cali, where dreams come true.

* * *

_So whatcha think? _

_Leave a Review :)_

_With Love,_

_XxWitheringxX_


	2. The Fating Destination

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted. I appreciate all of it! :)_

_I never expected to have more than 2 reviews, so I'm very grateful._

KidTantei

_LoL, it's okay, glad you spoke your mind :D And yeah he's an awesome best friend *Wink wink*_

_I really am grateful for your review, thanks a bunch :)_

CrimsonCutie13

_This is like the second time I'm going to say Aww... your so sweet :D Cuz you are! And thank you, I'll do my best, mostly because when I read, I find it irritating :D_

AkiraxArika

_I'm glad you found it interesting, and I have to agree, no piece of literacy has completely no mistakes, _

_you probably find some awkward sentences or grammer mistakes too. Thank you for the review :)_

snitchykun

_Thank you so much! That means a lot. :)_

To loves

_Aww... your too sweet, thank you, and I haven't really written before unless its for school. So I'm very flattered. :)_

_Here's the second chapter!_

_~Enjoy!_

********

****

****

******

* * *

**

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-( 30 Days in Cali )-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.**

********

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Fating Destination  
**

It was now six. The goodbyes were far gone. Now she was just annoyed. Yes, plain annoyed at the fact that her 5:30 plane that she booked, was now late. Her butt was getting numb by sitting on those uncomfortable airport waiting chairs for so long.

However, I really don't know why she should worry at all if her plane may be delayed. Little does she know that her destiny awaits, just seats away. She wasn't fool; she had already taken full notice of the stranger five seats away from her. Through the tiny glances she took, she knew he was damn hot.

Sadly, this wasn't the first time Mikan saw a super hot guy. Nevertheless, let's not talk about that, the past is the past. Instead, let's rivet back to the fact how Mikan is still super ticked off about her flight.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, flight 30 to California is now ready for boarding. Flight 30 to California is ready for boarding."_

Mikan couldn't help to grin. She tugged on her luggage and swung her bag onto her shoulders. And with a passport in hand, she was ready to go.

After showing the attendants her passport and her ticket, she went in. With the finding of her first class seat, she realizes how it changed from before. Now you had to share a cubicle with someone instead of having your own.

_"It's alright Mikan, maybe the person is a fan and it would be a fun experience for you." _Mikan thought to herself. She opened the top cabinet and pushed her luggage in there.

Mikan then sat down on the seat inward. She sighed happily. _"I can finally start my novel."_ She had been planning to start weeks ago, but instead she had been procrastinating.

In seconds after turning on her laptop, her seat partner showed up. It was the stranger from the waiting area. Luckily, she got a better look of him and realized his eyes were crimson. Natural looking crimson.

_"They can be contacts can they?" _A wondrous question came up into her head, _"Maybe we can be friends." _

In most cases, you do not speak with the person beside you unless you know them. In most cases, you hardly get to sit beside a super hot guy. And in most cases, you do not want to be friends with the stranger beside you. But in her case, she wanted to speak to him, she did sit beside someone who's completely gorgeous, and she did want to befriend him.

The guy seemed to take no awareness of her presence and took out a manga to read. Uneasily, Mikan gave her signature smile and spoke, "Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura, what's yours?"

He just merely glanced to her and then back to his manga. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to speak with strangers?"

She gave a foolish grin. "Well if you don't speak with strangers they'll never become someone your familiar with right?"

The stranger didn't answer, he might've been too occupied with the manga he's suppose to be reading, although, do we really know the truth?

Mikan's smile dimmed. Therefore, she started again, "So, what's your name?"

Again, there was no answer. "So, what's your name?" She said louder and slower.

"I'm not deaf you know." He replied while covering his right ear with a hand.

"Well, I don't even know your name, how would I know you're not deaf."

"Your antagonizing me, are you aware of that?"

She pouted, "That's not really nice to say, considering you know nothing about me."

Without taking his eyes away from his manga he replied, "I already know you're loud, annoying, and wears childish patties, like how old are you? Six?"

Mikan's jaw dropped. She looked mortified. "H-h-how dare you? Perverted fox!"

She surmised that he would apologize. And guess what? She was dead wrong he just simply smirked.

"How can you smirk when you just committed a felony?" She said in disbelief.

The stranger snorted. "You call that a felony? Do you even know what a felony means little girl?"

"For your information, I do! I'm actually an author. Haven't you heard of Mikan Sakura before? Hello? Best selling author here?"

He rolled his crimson eyes in annoyance, "So you actually think it's a felony?"

For a minute, Mikan was lost in words. "Well—"

_"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are about to start takeoff, please take this moment to secure your safety belt. May a repeat, we're about to start takeoff, please secure your safety belt."_

Mikan swiftly buckled up her belt and went right back to her sentence to her seat partner. "Well not really…"

"Then why did you call it a felony?"

She couldn't take it anymore, all this time she just wanted to know his name. And she thought he might be nice, how wrong was she.

"Look, I thought that I was being nice by being polite to you and stuff, but you sir, would even answer a simple question as, 'what's your name'. So if you prefer not speaking me, fine, I have a novel to write anyway."

With that all done, she began frantically typing on her laptop. She had let all her fumed anger go but it seemed that more anger came into her. Almost lost in thought, she heard a quiet whisper beside her.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan stopped and then focused her attention back to her seat partner, as now she knew was Natsume Hyuuga.

She smiled big. "See. That wasn't so hard wasn't it?"

"Hn."

Mikan immediately forgot about her novel and ambushed him with questions.

"So tell me, why are you going to California?"

"None of your business." He replied coldly.

"I was just curious…"

Natsume sighed, "I'm a painter,"

Her eyes lit up again. "Really? That's so cool."

"I've been told in my paintings that it didn't have this 'touch'."

Mikan gave a sceptic look, "What do you mean by 'touch'?"

"I'm not sure, I've been told that 'Only the painter knows where to find it.'"

"So in other words, you're going to California to see if you can find the 'touch'."

He nodded solemnly.

"Why are you heading there?"

Mikan smiled, "I like traveling while I work, the location depends on the book, and this time, I'm writing one about summer love affairs."

He nodded again.

That's how the flight went, sometimes they would have small conversations, and sometimes they would do their own things. For Mikan, she would type, read, or watch movies on her iPod touch. For Natsume, he would read, sleep, or listen to his iPod touch.

After a couple meals and naps, the attendant spoke again,_ "Ladies and gentlemen, we will now be landing in Los Angeles, California, please secure your seat belt. Again, please secure your seat beat."_

The landing was smooth yet long, soon another announcement was made, _"We are now officially in Los Angeles, California, have a wonderful trip, please keep your mind open here in California, it is The Golden State. What you may expect from this trip is a lot of sunshine, beaches, palm trees, and maybe surprises. Enjoy, and thank you for flying with us."_

So now, they're finally in California, you want me to do some math? Okay then. One single girl + one single guy + 30 days in beautiful California = a sweet love story.

* * *

_So tell me whatcha think, criticism is welcomed with opening arms _

_Leave a review :)_

_With Love,_

_XxWitheringxX_


	3. Home Sweet Koko

_Author's Note:_

_I am dearly sorry this is short and you had to wait a while._

_But ever since school started for me, my regular updating schedule is now ruined._

_I also thank those who reviewed previously._

_~Enjoy_

**

* * *

**

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-( 30 Days in Cali )-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Koko**

"NATSUME!"

A silver Mercedes Benz cruised to me.

"Yo buddy." Stop right there, that's Koko, one of my best friend in high school, we parted after that, he took an interest in business and started a small cell phone company a few years ago. You wouldn't believe how successful it been, I remember a few years ago when I visited it, it was just a small little shop with a office at the back. Now, it's a five story building and he's the head, living the sweet life in Los Angeles. I know, Koko? Who knew?

"Hey Koks." He took off his black Aviator shades and brushed his sandy yellow hair out of his face with his usual goofy smile. He looked casual today, no tie, no suit, just plain blue and yellow plaid shirt and black skinny jeans with Converse.

"Glad you finally made it Natsume, for a while I thought you forgot I lived here."

"Who are you again?"

He chuckled, "Nice try Natsume, get in the car."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Let's see how long I need to keep this up before he gets annoyed. "What are you trying to do? Kidnap me?"

He gave a frown, "You're being mean, and I didn't want to do this but…" He turned back to me with a serious Koko puppy dog face.

In my reply, I opened the trunk to his car and dumped my luggage in there, and then I opened the car door to the shot gun to sit. "Where's your house?"

He gave a sly grin, "You mean my mansion?"

I rolled my eyes, "Cockiness is my speciality,"

We started driving down the airport exit road. "So I heard you need a girl. You know, a partner in life, a lover, a beautiful maiden—"

"What did Ruka tell you?"

He smiled as he kept his eyes on the road. "You're in luck my friend, I have a total hot babe staying at my house. You might know her, she's Hotaru's best friend."

"Hotaru as in Imai Hotaru as in the Hotaru whose dating Ruka?"

"Yeah, who else? I presume you haven't met her yet."

"I didn't yet, too busy. So who's her best friend, you know her?"

"Yep, she's friends with Sumire and last summer we all went camping in Louisiana."

"And she's hot?" I asked. Is it just me or is everyone here connected somehow. It's like Facebook we all have a mutual friend or friends.

"Again, a total hot babe, and she's single."

"If she's so hot, why don't you go out with her last summer when you weren't with Sumire?"

Koko's all happy Californian face darkened.

I bit my lower lip from bursting out laughing. "How bad did she reject you?"

"After the first move, in her opinion it was called being honest."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Natsume." Koko scowled. "It's not like you can do any better."

"Hn. I can but I rather not."

Koko gave an almost smile with his lips curled. "You don't know the girl, she's feisty, and she might even help you find the 'touch'."

Through the rest of the ride, we cranked the radio up and chatted.

"Here we are." Koko announced as we pulled up in front of a mansion, the gate to the mansion was wide open, in the middle was a decent sized water fountain accompanied with flowers.

"You left the gate wide open?"

He just shrugged.

As we got out of the car, a petite lady came out of the door.

"Koko!" She screamed, came, and hugged him.

When she finally taken notice in me, she smiled big and held out her hand. That's when I saw that she was the same woman I sat on the plane with. The same annoying woman I sat on the plane with.

"Hey Natsume."

"Hn." I said as I shook her hand.

Koko looked awestricken. "You know each other Mikan?"

She turned her head back to Koko, "Yeah, we sat together on the plane."

Koko smiled as he took my luggage and led us inside his home.

"Such a coincidence." Mikan said.

"Such a surprise." Koko added.

I nodded my head in agreement.

If they think that's a surprise, wait 'til you see what fate has in stores. It's all about the surprises in California.

* * *

_Again sorry this is short, I was having major writing block._

_Leave a review :)_

_With Love,_

_XxWitheringxX_


	4. The Unexpected Past

_Author's Note:_

_I know the last chapter was short, this is a tad longer so I hope it'll make it up for it!_

_Here's a few replys. _

KidTantei

_I'm so sorry it had to be short! :) Curse you writers' block! LOL, that's where i got inspired to make this fanfic. Thanks to Katy Perry and California Gurls :D_

PaRaDiSe iN RaRo

_Thank you! :) I'll do my best ;) _

snitchykun

_I know! But i think the best thing about writer's block is that you gotta keep writing and then it comes to an idea you never even thought about! :)_

SakuraPetals13

_And i seriously can' t wait to type it! :D_

natsumikanluverization697

_Thankss :D And here's the updatee :)_

_~Enjoy _

* * *

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-( 30 Days in Cali )-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Unexpected Past**

_The summer heat was sizzling in the air. Her golden locks flew in the wild wind. She stared into his dark eyes he stared back. No movements made. They knew the end to their relationship was near so they'll be savouring each and every moment together. For a minute, everything was still, silent, and perfect. But even though how much he tried to conceal how worry he was, it had showed._

_She stared at him with such intense love that you couldn't even imagine, and she asked in her ever so soft loving voice, "Are they here?" Her dream shattered when he gave a nod. All that time of hoping to elope together, all that time of planning to escape and go to the wondrous-_

Black, the screen was black. The thought didn't proceed in my head properly or quickly enough. I just sat there in front of the computer, which was now shut down. I don't know what to do first. Screaming seemed to be a good idea at the time and place. Alternatively, yell for Natsume to come, which was also very reasonable. How did I get the culprit would be Natsume? Please, I did not surmise that. It's like this, Koko's out to work, I would never shut down the computer without saving and obviously I was in the middle of writing, and that leaves Natsume.

Innocent Natsume. Devilish Natsume. Dead Natsume.

"NATSUME! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed out the door, hoping to see that raven headed artist running up the stairs to see what was the commotion about. Rather, he was walking up the stairs calm and collected, and a tad annoyed. When he finally reached my floor in the room I had settled my writing place in, he cross-examined, "What is it little girl?"

"What is it? Look at my surroundings and tell me what's out of place." I said in a very sharp tone. I crossed my arms and was tapping my foot anxiously as he's eyes scanned across the room. Minutes have passed and he still hasn't said a word. He was still gaping around. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. A fantasized apology ran through my brain foreseeing that's what he would say.

A flat tone came out from his mouth. "Your picture is crooked."

Bewildered, I turned around facing my family picture that was hanging on the wall crooked. However, that totally wasn't what I wanted him to say. Completely different from what came out of his mouth.

I jerked my head back at him, furious as ever. "No, my computer is shut down, DOWN!"

He barely glanced at my computer, "So? Turn it on."

I took deep breathes before I answered, "It was on, but then it shut down when I was in the middle of writing, I suspect you pulled the plug, didn't you?" I glared.

"I did pull a plug,"

"Ha I knew it! Why would you do such a thing? How terribly of a crime have you committed?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're too dramatic; I never knew it was connected to the computer."

I waited. And waited. And waited.

"Is that all?" He asked, he was eager to get back painting but I simply don't care.

"What do you mean is that all? Do you realize you deleted about two hundred pages of my hard work?"

"Don't Microsoft Word recover it for you if an abruptly shut down happens?" Natsume pointed out.

I stayed quiet.

"I'm leaving." He said as he walked down stairs.

I had no choice but to turn on my computer again, this time, he actually put the plug in.

I felt so unfocused I went onto my Skype account hoping to see Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, or Nonoko on. I miss my girls. Luckily, they were all on. Who knew? Especially at two in the morning over there.

When we did the webcam chat, I noticed they were all in different locations, Hotaru was in her living by the fireplace, Sumire was on a plane, Anna was in her bedroom, and Nonoko was in her lab.

"Permy, why are you on a plane?" I asked.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, I don't want to have Koko overhear."

"Perms, Koko is out right now."

"So you're alone?" Anna butted in.

I shook my head, "Natsume's here."

"Who in the world is Natsume?" Sumire asked. From the screen, I noticed the people around her turned to her in annoyance as she whispered a little sorry to them.

"Natsume Hyuuga?" Hotaru questioned.

I nodded my head.

"He's Ruka's best friend, I think he attended Gakuen Alice high school with us."

"He did!" Sumire exclaimed.

Hotaru gave a nod.

"Wait! Hold on, you don't mean _the_ Natsume Hyuuga don't you?" Nonoko asked.

Hotaru nodded again.

"OMG!" Sumire shouted forgetting all the dirty looks people were giving her.

"Wow!" Anna said catching a breath.

"Um…guys who is Natsume Hyuuga exactly?" I asked in a very timid voice. They were freaking out about Natsume, which I have no memory of.

"The guy you had a crush on for three years in high school. I can't believe of all people, you forget?" Sumire said.

Guy I had a crush on… guy I had a crush on… guy I had a crush on…oh my freaking god. I felt the blood in my cheeks rushing like crazy.

"Oh my god. Oh my god" I murmured. Flashbacks of seeing him with this blonde girl flashed, me with my geeky glasses flashed, my confession flashed.

From the computer I heard them all muttered, "She remembers."

"I got to go now." Sumire said, "People are getting pissed." Still in awe of the past, I waved good-bye with the rest of my girls as Sumire logged off.

"I got to go as well." Nonoko said sleepily.

"Same." Anna yawned.

Then it was just Hotaru and me. "Tell me, does he remember you?"

"I-I don't know. I never even thought about high school, about him in my past till now." I say, my voice was cracking thinking about all those three desperate high school experience, only had I changed myself in my senior year. The rest was terrible.

Hotaru gave a small smile. "Maybe there's a reason he's here. Maybe it's fate."

I shook my head. "It can't be."

_Good conclusion my dear Hotaru, how can you conclude so precise? But it is just so sad that it won't be the fairy tale that it should be. It's just not the way we do it in Cali._

* * *

_To those who wonders about my writing schedule. I try to update every week, either on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday._

_Leave a Review :)_

_With Love,_

_xXWitheringXx_


	5. Story Beneath the Painting

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry this was a bit late, blame my teachers. Who assigns 5 different projects all due at the same day!_

_Okay.. maybe that was a bit exaggerating. But oh well!_

_~Enjoy_

* * *

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-( 30 Days in Cali )-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Story Beneath the Painting**

Admitting something is terribly difficult for countless people. Admitting is giving up. And it's accepting defeat. No one wants to admit defeat. But sometimes you have no other choice but to cry for help…

He stepped aside as he examined his newly painted masterpiece. Velvet red and black made a wonderful contrast making the simple vase came breathtaking. The local artist was definitely talented, beyond that even, but… there was always that, but. People would praise with no hesitation, though when they have to review the painting deeper, a but was always said.

He tilted his head left to right wanting to make sure he got it right this, that maybe all this heat in California had done some good. Exploring the beautiful areas here was a great idea for inspiration and Natsume did. Going from place to place, to the marvellous sparkling waters that would sway back and forth from the rich white sand to the mysterious oceans and to the busy streets of shopping centres and so; yes this time was the time, the painting would be exquisite.

Footsteps loudly echoed from the stairs coming down. Without looking, he says, "Hey Koko, can you come at look at this painting for a sec?"

Koko's stubborn fingers were fixing his tie as he slip into his fancy Louis Vuitton loafers. He rushed over, and gave a peek. "Outstanding as ever." He commented.

As he reached for his jacket on the coat hanger to complete his I'm-going-to-work attire, "Why so busy?" Natsume asked.

Koko rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Meeting with some important cell phone company in Peru,"

"And you forgot." Natsume finished.

Koko nodded. "It's not my fault, Charles, my butler, usually wakes me up."

"Where is he now?"

"His daughter is having a baby." Koko replied while grabbing his keys.

"Don't forget your briefcase." Natsume reminded seeing as Koko was just about to leave empty handed.

Koko groaned as he turned and reach for his briefcase that was lying on the sofa. "Who would've thought I would carry one of these." He muttered under his breath.

"Adios." Koko said with his usual goofy smile.

Natsume sighed when Koko was gone. He barely had anytime to hang out with him, and loneliness can happen to anyone. Frankly, it's happening to him right now. Sunlight poured in from the huge glass doors, it blinded Natsume. Squinting his eyes, he took another look at his painting.

_"Something isn't right…" _He thought. Frustration and anger surfaced him. It looked perfect, but the thing was, it wasn't perfect. Only one conclusion can be found, the touch wasn't found. He let out a frustrated sigh and flopped down into one of the leather sofas trying to relax. A head peeked out from the stairwell.

"You okay?" Mikan asked. The first thing that Natsume noticed about her was that she had glasses. Freaking purple glasses.

"You have glasses?"

Mikan rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs towards him. "If you're always on the computer 24/7, you'll need glasses eventually."

Flopping down to a sofa beside him, Natsume says, "Is that just an excuse? Or you always had glasses like in high school or something."

Mikan's face suddenly hardened. "H-h-h-high school? Pfft no, I got glasses just about four years ago."

"So you would've had glasses that time."

Uneasily she replied, "I didn't really wear them that time… anyway, wow that's a really good painting."

Natsume focused his eyes back to his painting; the red roses and the black background. "No it's not. The painting doesn't feel right."

"You want some help? We can repaint it together." Mikan suggested.

Natsume gave a questioned look.

"I took a course in art in school before. C'mon, your painting needs to tell a story." Mikan said as she stood up enthusiastically.

Natsume stood up. He had nothing else to do, repainting the painting seemed like a good idea.

They began on a separate piece of paper, nice and clean. After Natsume drew out the lines in pencil, they began getting the watercolours ready.

As soon as Natsume had made one perfect stroke, Mikan protested. "Don't do it like that!"

"What?" Natsume asked confused.

Mikan took the brush from his hand and began at the one stroked canvas. She made the same perfect stroke but in a different manner. A manner that cannot be explained with words, it can only be believed through sight and it was perfect.

"Believe it or not, art and literature are connected in various ways. Each of them needs to tell a story when art is sighted. Right now, the stroke doesn't do anything special or mean anything to the artist, you must let the people looking at the painting believe it does, that it tells a vast story behind it. It is the story beneath the painting."

She carefully made a few more strokes then passed the brush to Natsume.

He took the brush and did exactly what she did. Angle it and imagine, believe, yes he did all of those things but only came with Mikan shouting at the top of her lungs.

"No! Not there! No! Not there either! What kind of story are you seeing?"

"I don't know!"

"Well create a story!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Well imagine one."

"I still can't."

"For Pete's sake, we're in California! LA! Inspiration is all around!"

"But we're not outside exploring it."

"What kind of smarticals do you have?"

"What kind of an author are you? Smarticals not a word."

"Says who?"

"Bill Gates." He spat out flatly.

Mikan started giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny." Natsume asked as he too began to smile.

But Mikan continues to giggle. Between her giggles, Mikan managed to say the words, "Try again."

Natsume do this time, he really tries. He imagined of the vase being somewhere like on a table in a small café, or one on an romantic dinner table with a lover at each end waiting to spend the most exhilarating time of their lives. Then he paints stroke by stroke.

He forgets how Mikan is there and focus on his art what was in his mind. A tragic love story that got ruined in pieces because of some people who have too much pride to let their reputation fall apart. Hours went by and Natsume was still painting, letting the story he held in his mind come to life. Finally, the story finished with two strokes. The vase is finally put in a dark room where it's beauty would slowly wither away, just like the couple's love.

"Wow. It's amazing." Mikan said in awe, even though she was there the whole time, she was so captured by the beauty of the painting, that was the only words she could say.

Natsume stood back to see his painting. It was alluring, it was jaw dropping, it was what he wanted.

"I think you found the touch!" Mikan exclaimed.

Both of them were getting excited and hugged. Realizing what they had done, they pulled back away slowly. Mikan was blushing, and so was Natsume. His bangs were in the right place to hide them.

"Congrats Natsume, um… I have a few more pages to write so I'll see you later."

Natsume waved a bit as Mikan climb up the large stairs back to her room.

_"Shit, I never got a chance to thank her." _Natsume thought as he admired his painting again. Comparing the first painting and his second painting in looks, were just about the same. Comparing them in texture, tone, and feelings, it's a completely different feel.

_Congratulation Natsume, but you should realize this is only temporary; things that are this good cannot be true. If you really need to find the touch, you got to find yourself. Don't worry, Cali would help you….eventually._

* * *

_What do you think? _

_Leave a review :)_

_With Love,_

_xXWitheringXx_


	6. A Little Vacation

_Hey guys! Sorry been procrastinating._

_Anyway! It's time to share some good news, I got an 80% average for my report card._

_So my straight A nerd rep is still nerdy. :) _

_I hope you like this chapter_

_~Enjoy_

* * *

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-( 30 Days in Cali )-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Little Vacation **

"Natsume!"

The irritating voice filled my head.

"Yo! Lazy ass! Get up!"

I opened one of my eyes sleepily to get a view of Koko in action to whack me on the head with a pillow. Disobeying my body, I got up and threw the pillow back at him.

"What?" I asked while blinking trying to be fully awake.

He shined one of his goofy grins. "I just picked up Sumire from the airport,"

"I thought she wasn't coming till next month."

Koko gave a 'who-cares' shrug. "She wanted to surprise me by coming early."

"Mhm… that still doesn't explain why I'm up at 6:00 in the morning,"

"Well, we're going on a camping trip." Koko's grin got bigger when he said, "You're coming as well. In fact, everyone is, this will be our little getaway from work and everything."

* * *

**_×º°"˜`"°º× Mikan's current room ×º°"˜`"°º×_**

* * *

"Are you crazy?"

I didn't know what to do next, all I did was pace around looking like a mental person. Sumire was sitting calmly on my wooden chest on the end of my bed and with an extreme puppy face on.

"C'mon it'll be fun! Think about it, fresh air, stars as ceiling at night, and no work."

I look at her sceptically, we're talking about a girl that shops five times a week, who can't live without her high heels, a girl who cannot survive a day out in the mountains without being forced to. Now she wants to go camping? I swear, if she was trapped on a desert island she would do anything to go back to her BMW car, her Gucci bags, and Chanel shades. To sum it up, she was a city girl. Only time she went camping was last summer and I had to bribe her to go.

"Don't you give me that look, I can so be an outdoor person." She said as she held her head high as if she was the Queen of England.

"I'm not doubting your survival skills," I paused, Sumire turned my head my way and gave me a look this time.

"Okay maybe I am a bit, but still, why of all time in the world you choose now? Can't you see I'm not done my novel yet?"

"See!" She said as she gestured me. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! It's all about work, work, where's the fun Mikan I use to know? The one that will be out partying all night, even if it was a school night, c'mon Mikan, this will do you some good."

My arms that was once tightly crossed loosened. I'm about to cave. _"Don't do this Mikan, don't let that puppy face fool you." _

Moments passed and Sumire still had that puppy face fixed. Not ready to back down from this one. I wonder why she wants to go so badly all of a sudden.

"Fine…" I said while already regretting what I had said.

Her face break out in a huge smile.

"Yes! We're going on a camping trip. This might even give you time to spark up your romance with Natsume." She nudged me.

My world just sunk into the dark side. "Natsume's coming…?"

"Well duh! You won't think we're just going to throw him aside. He's important to you. Well soon to be Mr. Important, when he you know, ask you to be his girlfriend."

I couldn't react to that properly and screamed.

* * *

_Surprise, surprise! Hehe. _

_I'm actually interested in having a co-author for the next two following chapters which would just be the continuation of this. So it'll be titled _**A Little Vacation II **_and _**A Little Vacation III**

_If you're in interested please inbox me :) _

_Leave a review :) _

_With Love, _

_xXWitheringxX_


End file.
